Activities (work) in organizations such as corporations are becoming increasingly competitive, and accordingly it is important to improve the abilities of individuals belonging to organizations and the competence of the organizations. To realize this goal, individuals are required not only to accumulate ostensible technical knowledge but also to positively tackle problems pertaining to the organization, properly exchange information both within and outside of the organization, challenge others with their knowledge, and create knowledge in a broad sense.
On the contrary, many individuals belonging to an organization are in an “instruction waiting” state to achieve only those things they are instructed to do, or in an inactive state of wasting accessible information that is important for achieving an objective of the organization. These states are frequently obstacles to attaining an objective of the organization or corporation. For example, there may be a member of an organization who faithfully achieves only those assignments instructed by a supervisor in the organization. Even if the situation changes and the member foresees a problem occurring when directly carrying out only the instructed assignments, the member accomplishes the instructed assignments without change, thereby inflicting further problems on the organization and other members of the organization.
To cope with such circumstances and develop the abilities of individuals and organizations, many training activities in a variety of methods are carried out in organizations and dedicated training institutions.
For example, frequently used learn-through-experience methods include role-playing in a workplace scenario which gives each participant a specific role and lets the participants act out a problem, a business game that models the activities of a corporation with competitive conditions and makes participants manage the model corporation, a case study that analyzes successful or unsuccessful corporation examples, or wars, a training game that employs a game to set up a specific simulated situation at a training site and makes participants experience the situation, and orienteering in which participants trace points set in a rural area and on a map according to specific rules.
Other frequently used methods include a walk rally carried out by pairs of contestants that walk according to course information written with specific rules and a set walking speed and compete for the correctness of routing and speed, and an F1 in which a pair of people prepare (P-process) travel information about a predetermined course and another pair in the same team travels (D-process) along the course with the use of the information, to reach checkpoints and the goal faster than competing pairs, thereby accomplishing a task.